Un accidente afortunado
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Sora tiene un accidente en la playa, pero lo que parece un golpe de la mala suerte se convertirá en lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.


UN ACCIDENTE AFORTUNADO  
  
  
A decir verdad no me lo esperaba. A pesar de ser un chico honesto y decidido, siempre ha sido reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos . Y pues yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de los míos.  
  
Después de la última batalla, los niños elegidos seguimos en contacto. Claro, ahora han pasado varios años; Mimí se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos y el superior Joe se fue a la universidad. Matt y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos aunque nunca vi que yo le interesara más que cualquiera de los muchachos .  
  
Pero todo cambió la semana pasada.  
  
Tai, Matt y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en una colina rocosa cerca de la playa.  
  
Acababa de llegar y estaba maravillada viendo el atardecer cuando oí que alguien me llamaba. Un chico rubio con ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar se acercó corriendo.  
  
- Espero no haberte hecho esperar.   
- No te preocupes- le dije- y Tai?   
- Tiene entrenamiento de fútbol y no va a poder venir.   
- Es una lástima- (es mi imaginación o lo ví fruncir ligeramente el ceño)- Entonces...  
  
Entonces ya no importó lo que iba a decir pues me resbalé y empecé a rodar por la pendiente.  
  
- Sora!!!!  
  
Todo está borroso y me duele mucho la cabeza y mi pierna izquierda. Poco a poco distingo un rostro.  
  
- Sora ¿estás bien?  
  
No me siento tan mal, de hecho, me siento segura y tranquila en sus brazos.  
  
- Si creo que estoy bien.  
Oh, Dios! Me pongo como tomate al notar que me tiene recostada entre sus brazos y que nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca.  
  
- El se da cuenta y también se sonroja, se aparta un poco pero me alegra que siga abrazándome.  
- Puedes caminar?  
  
Me ayuda a incorporarme pero el dolor hace que mis piernas se doblen. Afortunadamente, alguien está ahí para evitar que caiga.   
  
- Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a casa.  
  
Me levanta en brazos a pesar de mis protestas.  
  
- No, Matt! Espera, mi casa está lejos... no podrás conmigo!   
- Claro que puedo! Deja que me encargue.  
  
Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo, pero debo admitir que el chico Ishida nunca me ha decepcionado.  
  
Me siento avergonzada por la situación, pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca y me quedo hipnotizada viendo lo apuesto que es. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que el sabe que lo estoy mirando, me siento más avergonzada pero a él no parece importarle.  
  
- Esteeee...gracias por traerme a casa.   
- No fue nada. Espero que te recuperes pronto.   
- Gracias.  
  
Ya no hay nada más que decir pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. De pronto Matt se inclina y me da un tierno beso en los labios y súbitamente se aleja corriendo sin darme tiempo de recuperarme de la sorpresa.  
  
Sola en mi cuarto el torbellino de mis ideas no me dejan descansar. "Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de él...aunque ese beso fue tan tierno, tan especial...pero a mí no me gusta, sólo somos amigos...aunque...él tiene todo lo que busco en un chico, eso es cierto...y ha sido mi confidente por mucho tiempo, digo Tai es mi mejor amigo pero hay cosas que no puedo contarle..."  
  
Suspiro. Creo que necesito ver de nuevo a Matt para ordenar mis ideas y, tal vez, mis sentimientos respecto a él.  
  
* * *  
  
El doctor ha dicho que debo descansar hasta que me recupere completamente.  
  
Ya han pasado 2 días y todos mis amigos han venido a verme. Todos menos él.  
  
- Sora, puedo pasar?  
  
Oír su voz me sorprende pero hago un esfuerzo para responder:  
  
- Claro, adelante.  
  
Se ve muy nervioso lo cual es muy raro, aunque otro tanto se puede decir de mí. Finalmente, se acerca y se sienta al borde de la cama.  
  
- Cómo has estado, Sora?   
- Muy bien, creo que pasado mañana volveré a la escuela.   
- Que bien! Bueno yo, este, te traje algo.  
  
No había notado el muñeco que tenía en sus manos: era un pequeño pájaro rosa que me recordó a Piyomon.  
  
- Gracias Matt! Es hermoso.  
  
El me dirige una bella sonrisa aunque de inmediato se pone serio.  
  
- Sora, acerca del otro día...lamento haber actuado como lo hice. Pero ahora creo que ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Te quiero, Sora y entiendo si sólo me consideras tu amigo pero tenía que decírtelo.   
  
Nuevamente se prepara para irse pero lo tomó de la mano y no lo permito.  
  
- Matt, yo...yo también te quiero.  
  
Otra vez me encuentro entre sus brazos, me mira largamente antes de darme otro inolvidable beso y siento que todo está bien.  
  
Vaya ese accidente fue más afortunado de lo que creía.  
  
FIN  
  
miri méndez  
  
nota:  
  
Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les gustara.Críticas, consejos y felicitaciones serán muy bien recibidos en alas_de_angel@hotmail.com.  
  
Hasta pronto. 


End file.
